Invitation
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: Drakken is upset Shego gets all the mail worth reading at all, when they both get an invitation to the Senior's villains only get-together. Lots of stupidity, fluff and jealousy


**A/N: Okay, so after all this reading of D/S fanfictions galore, I got off my butt and wrote one myself. I hope you enjoy it's stupidity. **

_**Villians' Dinner **_

_**By SallyCastro**_

Inside his Caribbean lair, Dr. Drakken sat on his chair, staring, almost frustrated at the overly large computer screen in front of him. It was about currently in the middle morning, maybe nine, on Wednesday and he was bored to tears. Shego had been out for a late night caper to steal an electromagnetic heat-driven battery cell, or EMHDB for short, only to be foiled by Kim Possible. So, in short, Shego was brooding and sleepy in her room. Drakken sighed.

"_Stupid Kim F'ing Possible" _He thought frustrated, _"That should be her name instead of Kimberly Anne Possible, Kimberly F'ing Possible. She always has to wreck everything for me. I mean for God's sake, how am I suppose to build a Global Warming/Ice Age machine without the electromagnetic heat-driven battery cell!" _It made him want to scream, out loud anyway. He sat there for a moment when a small beep started to go off. He turned to the monitors and next to camera four, a small red light was blinking in tune with the beep. Drakken frowned.

"Oh what now?" he grumbled and pulled number four's live video to his monitor. An error report came up immediately, reading '4 Beam crossed, intruder approaching screen'. Dr. Drakken blinked and gave a quizzical look.

"_Intruder..? Who? Kim Possible perhaps? What does that girl want from me now?"_

The mad doctor sat for a moment watching the monitor for the 'intruder' to come into view. His eyes squinted and he hovering his gloved finger over the button that would fire a laser at that accursed teen super brat. As the unnamed individual came into view, Drakken went to press the button and watch his nemesis fry, but when he saw the person he held his finger.

"The.. postman?" he said awkwardly "I almost blew up the postman? Wait.. how do all these postmen get all the way out to my island anyway!?"

Drakken watched on as the mailman escaped death, absolutely oblivious. He walked up to the door, opened the mailbox, gently set the letters in it, closed the mailbox, and quietly walked away whistling a happy tune. Mouth drooped, and his black circled eyes slightly wide, Drakken stared at the mailbox until he realized he had mail.

"Ooh~ Mail-time mail-time!" he hummed and skipped to the door.

-----------------------------

Drakken made a questionable look and then frowned seeing as all the mail was for Shego and not him, except an electric bill.

"_What do they expect? Like powering an evil laboratory is electric free? Green? World saving? I'm trying to take _over_ the world not save it."_

As he flipped through the envelopes, his eyes widened and then his brow came down in an almost V shape, a scowl forming.

"Shego!!" he screamed, throwing his arms in the air. He huffed and looked at the envelope again, frowning more. Moments later his green assistant walked in groggily, frowning slightly too.

"What are you raving about now?" she mumbled, slumping into her chair by the fireplace. He turned to her angrily.

"Why do _you_ get any mail worth _reading_!?" He tossed all the letters in the air and fell into his chair too, hunching over and banging his fist on the table in anger. Shego raised one eyebrow and gently plucked the letters from the air before they met their doom in the acid moat around them. She flipped through them.

"Love letter, love letter, check, bill!? No wait that's for you. Anyway, subscription, love letter," she paused. "Invitation?"

"See!?" Drakken cried out, pouting at her for sympathy.

"So I have a life? I don't really get what makes you so mad. At least you got a bill."

"I don't want a bill! I want something interesting!!"

"Uh-huh." she rolled her eyes and read over the invitation. "You are invited: 'Shego'." Shego blinked and opened it up, reading aloud to tease her companion. "Dear.. Dr. Drakken? What!" she frowned at this while Drakken sat up, confused.

"It says _my_ name on the envelope but yours on the actual invite!?" she wrinkled her nose and messed with the letter more, when _two_ envelopes fluttered down on her lap. The invites had been stuck together. "Oh."

"Well? Give me mine!" Drakken swished his arms at her making grabbing gestures from across the table. Shego tossed it at him and skimmed over hers.

"Hmm. Free food, entertainment, formal, villains _only_. Huh, sounds swanky, and-"

"Karaoke!!" Dr. Drakken beamed and stood up, poking the letter. "Shego! Shego, karaoke!!" Shego slapped her palm to her face.

"Well it _sounded_ great but-" the gleaming mad scientist cut her off again.

"Oh don't be such a fuddy-duddy. This sound spectacular!" he hugged her and pulled quickly. "We're _definitely _going!" his arms shot up with bliss.

"Oh, _joy._" Shego mumbled and laid her forehead on the table.

-----------------------------

Friday rolled around and about ten in the morning when they arrived. Drakken carefully parked the hover car on the beach of the Senior Estate/Island. He stepped out, followed by Shego. Drakken was in his typical blue lab coat except for a red bow around his neck, while Shego was in a black and green pattern dress that seemed a little too short on her long legs. They both fixed their hair and then started the walk up to the actual estate itself.

"Now please, be on your best behavior. I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the other super villains." Drakken said blandly, keeping his eyes forward. Shego turned to him with a bitter face.

"_Me_ embarrass _you_!? More like you keep your mouth shut and don't touch the karaoke machine until I'm no longer in your sight, or not at all!" She snapped. Drakken kept his head forward but moved his eyes to look at her. He pouted.

"Shego you ruin all the fun in everything ever." he sulked. She rolled her eyes at him and picked up her pace.

"C'mon you quack." she muttered, scowling again. Drakken made a hurt face but kept up with her.

Once they got the to the front double doors, they could hear people inside. Shego rang the doorbell, that chimed out a long, royal sounding bell. Drakken placed his hands behind his back and waited patiently, making Shego raise a brow at him. She placed a hand roughly on his should and jerked him to his side making him squeak. Shego chuckled in her own villainous way and moved her hand to his neck to fix his tie.

"You're such a baby." she said through her smirk, straightening the bow further. The 'baby' in question pouted at her again.

"Well I mean it's not my fault. I mean you're _you _and I'm _me_. The difference in strength, defense and reflex is uncanny." He admitted quietly. Shego shook her head still smirking and faced the door again, just as it opened.

"Ah Mr. Drakken and Miss Shego!" Señor Senior Senior smiled as he greeted them. "Glad you could make it."

"It's _Dr_. Drakken.." the offended blue villain mumbled, getting an elbow in the ribs from Shego.

"Eheh of _course_, Mr. Senior. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Shego fake smiled as politely as possible.

"Well actually, if it meant we would be having world conquest instead of being here then I'd have to-GAK" Drakken held his side again from Shego's elbow embedding itself in his ribcage. This only made the old Senior laugh.

"It's fine Mr. Drakken, I'm sure many of the guests including myself would not attend a little, how-you-say, shindig if it meant the ruling of the world." He chuckled and motioned for them to come inside. "Help yourself to anything." he said briefly before wandering back to the elder guests. Shego and Drakken stood in the doorway, mouths opened from astonishment. There was a buffet, a dance floor, two spas and a huge pool in the backyard, visible from the giant window, tables all over, some band playing music, card games, video games, almost anything! Shego's open mouth curved up into a slight smile.

"S-so.. _this_ is what being rich would be like." she bit her bottom lip, still smiling and whispered. "It's beautiful." Drakken nodded and took a step inside, looking around. Shego shook her head and regained her composure, following the mad doctor in, a servant shutting the door behind them.

"Wow, this place is impressive." Shego nodded slightly, looking around. Drakken nodded too and then, looking to his right frowned, his brow pulled down hard. Shego looked at him questionably and peeked around him to see Professor Dementor. Drakken crossed his arms and scowled harder.

"Now see here Dementor, I-" but the short villain strode right past him and grabbed Shego's hand.

"Wanderful to see you here, Meez Shego." He smiled at her and leaned to kiss her hand but she quickly pulled it from his grasp, shaking it far away, like it had dust on it. Drakken steamed at this.

"Dementor would you stop acting like you got game because you defiantly do _not_!" he barked, poking at him. Professor Dementor swatted his hand away.

"Like you do!?" he said through gritted teeth, getting into his face only because Drakken had leaned down.

"Well, he is here with _Shego_." a voice said from behind the two arguing super villains, and they swore they heard classical music for a second. Each looked up to see Monte Friske, or better known as Monkey Fist. Drakken and Dementor looked at each other and then back up at him.

"Um, excuse me?" Drakken asked sheepishly. Monkey Fist laughed, screeching like a monkey, making the trio cover their ears. Both Dr. Drakken and Professor Dementor raised and Monkey Fist placed his nature's law breaking monkey hand on Drakken's shoulder, moving closer to him.

"I'm only saying gents, that obviously Mr. Drakken has more 'game' then you Dementor only because he's accompanied by the beautiful Miss Shego, _once again._" he pointed out and raised his eyebrows. Drakken poked his fingers together awkwardly.

"Well it's not like a date.." he started.

"Quite." Monte smiled to Dementor, and he smiled back.

"Of _course_ not." Dementor added, making both Monkey Fist and him start laughing. Drakken bit his bottom lip and turned back to look at Shego. Her right eye was twitched upward and she snarled. He ran and ducked behind her, raising a finger.

"I'd just like to remind you that I never agreed with either of them and that I respect your right to be a single and independent woman and that I do not consider it a date or that you are my girlfriend anytime we go anywhere." Drakken stated _very_ clearly and nodded quickly. She looked back at him sneering, forcing him to quiver. She reared back to the other two villains.

"WHAT." she roared, making both of them stop laughing and look at her wide eyed. Monkey Fist and Dementor looked at the other and hightailed it out of there, a single green plasma flame chasing after them. Shego huffed and turned to see Dr. Drakken still quivering. She waited a second and eventually got irritated and cleared her throat roughly. He opened one eye, then both, looked around and stood up confidently.

"Nice work Shego." he smiled. Shego groaned. Drakken turned and smiled wide. He grabbed Shego's arm and drug her to the empty table he'd just spotted. He plopped into a seat and motioned for her to sit with him by patting the chair. She groaned a second time, but obeyed and sat.

"Stupid idiots." she muttered, claws softly at the table. Drakken put on a face of worry.

"Now now Shego-" he went to pat her back but receiving a glare he only lowered his hand next to hers. "Erm, oh yes, don't let those stupid men get you all worked up and ruin your chance to lavish in riches and be spoiled. For _free_." he smiled at her. Shego looked at him for a moment then smirked.

"You're right. Fuck them." She smiled wider and sat up, relaxing. Drakken made a face.

"Such language." he shook a finger at her. Shego snorted.

"You're always a good laugh Doc." she chuckled and punched him in the arm.

"Ah! Eheheh.." he smiled and rubbed his arm. Just then a waiter dressed in a red suit came up to the pair, holding a pad.

"Is there anything I can get you two?" he said looking up at them. Drakken and Shego looked at each other and then down at the table. All that sat there was a square glass vase with a candle in it. They both looked back at the waiter, confused.

"There are no menu's sir and ma'am, you may order anything you wish." The discolored duo stared at each other and then smiled. "Though," the waiter started. "We cannot promise that it will come out as you remember as a child like 'mother's cookies' or anything like that." To that Drakken snapped his fingered. Shego chuckled, she was in a better mood. Drakken tapped his chin. What to order? The waiter cleared his throat.

"Why don't I let you two mull it over and I'll get you your drinks first?" the waiter smiled politely. Drakken beamed.

"Could I have um, chocolate milk? Extra chocolate, shaken, not stirred." he put on a serious face.

"Oh my God, are you kidding?" Shego mocked and put her hands on her head.

"Shego I've told you once, I never joke with Coco Moo."

"Oh what_ever_. I'll have a Shirley Temple I guess. No alcohol yet." Shego shrugged. The waiter nodded and went off to somewhere. Drakken snorted.

"Better do it right man, Dr. D don't want to imitation Coco Moo."

"You're the weirdest Dr. D." Shego gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and started scanning the area for any other villains acquaintances.

"Hey Shego? You worked for Senior's son didn't you? Junior Senior Señor Junior something whatever? That's who broke you out of prison right?" Drakken turned to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was just wondering. I mean, the kid likes you likes you or whatever right?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. But why?"

"Um I don't know I was just thinking, since he hasn't shown up to greet you yet, that either he doesn't know you're here yet or that he's getting ready to maybe, woo you?" Drakken shrugged at her. Shego recoiled from the idea.

"He's a good looking kid, 'kid' being the key word here." she closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them only to see a great sight for continuing the conversation. "Hey Dra~kken." she said in a teasing tone. "Isn't that your long lost girlfriend Amy over there?" She grinned at him and laughed as Drakken slid down in his chair quickly.

"Oh Lord, where!?" he whisper yelled at Shego. She winked and pointed over to her with her thumb. Drakken gripped the top of the table with his thin fingers, peeking over it. "Oh Shego you really had me there. Yeah that's her but she's with Monkey Fist." He sighed with relief and moved back up to his chair. Shego made a face.

"Ew, and he was teasing _us_?" she twitched. Drakken looked at her awkwardly.

"Us?" he said shyly. Shego stared back at him.

"Oh come on, not like _that,_ you know what I meant." She crossed her arms and leaned in her chair. Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter came back and placed their drinks on the table.

"Ready to order?" He smiled. Drakken rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, could I get maybe," he tried to think of something he liked. "How about a polish sandwich with lots of gherkins!." he smiled and looked at Shego. She racked her brain for something expensive and rare that she liked.

"Could I get a steak, medium rare, with a side of mashed potatoes, non of the skin in it sort of crap either, and I want a strawberry sundae, with a _lot _of strawberries." she crossed her arms and nodded. Drakken smiled slightly.

"_Always so demanding.."_

The waiter nodded and hurried off to the kitchen. Shego looked at her boss.

"Hey um Dr. D? I'll probably share the sundae with you if you want, I won't be able to finish all of this I'll bet you." She rubbed her temple and took a drink of her Shirley Temple. Drakken smiled at that and went to speak when a familiar Scottish voice cut him off.

"Why lookie here. If it isn't the odd coloured couple. When awe ya' two going to admit it n' start havin' bebes? Cause I'd love ta see what colour they come out." he asked as he putted by. Shego dug her claws into the table.

"Oh for the love of _GOD_! What _IS_ it with you people!? Me and Drakken are NOT, I repeat, _NOT_ am item!! Never have been never will! Get over it!" she grinded her teeth and lit her hands up, green flame engulfing them, showing them to Duff. "Ya got that, 'laddie'?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, y-yes lassie." he stuttered before running off. Shego's chest heaved with frustration again and she slammed her fist on the table, while Drakken sat there quivering again.

"Yknow, even if it was the truth you don't have to be so cruel Shego. I mean you act like it'd be worse than death to date nasty, old Dr. Drakken." he told her quietly, her face still looking down at the table.

"Yeah well you're not my type! I'm so sick of this! I'm sorry Dr. Drakken but you're not exactly _handsome_." she glared at him. After a few moments of that she opened them wider. Her eyebrows went down with regret, at seeing the genuine hurt in his eyes that he'd rather not show her. Shego sighed. "Sorry." she attempted but turned from him.

"I didn't mean it exactly like that. I mean, I'm sure you're handsome to someone, it's just that, yknow. I was mad and yeah." Drakken chuckled, making her turn to him.

"Shego I've been hearing that since high school, it doesn't really hurt that bad." he lied that it hurt. "I mean coming from you it hurt more but it doesn't make it a lie." Shego sighed. She at him for a long time, and when she tried to say something more the waiter scooted their food to them. Shego and Drakken both turned to him and he had this weird look on his face.

"You two may not be a couple, but a lot of people think it'd be cute." he said to them and then made his way back to the kitchen. Shego and Drakken both flushed lightly, and looked at each other without turning their heads. Drakken cleared his throat and started to eat a gherkin. Shego did that same, starting with her steak instead of her side dish. They both ate quietly for a few moments until Drakken couldn't help but tell her how yummy his food was.

"This is amazing!" he smiled at her. She look at him and nodded.

"I know, very well done with the food, Mr. Senior." she said, though he wasn't there to hear it. "I wonder why he'd do all this for free." Drakken chuckled evilly then stopped in realization.

"Shego!" he said in a loud whisper. "I know why he's doing this! He's going to have almost _ever_ villain here that could be a threat to his world conquest! He's probably going to destroy everyone here! Then there'd be no competition!" he looked around suspiciously, tapping the side of his Coco Moo glass. Shego looked at him weird.

"Dr. D. I know you're crazy but come on." Shego stuck her fork in her mashed potatoes, popping some in her mouth.

"No, no Shego! Think about it! It's so evil, it's so obvious! He's going to take over the world by eliminating the people that could do it better!" Drakken demanded, crunching into another dill. Shego shoved a bite of his sandwich in his mouth too.

"Oh shut up." she laughed and continued eating. Mouth full, Drakken mumbled, chewing his food. They continued to munch on their food when they both spotted a man in a yellow shirt and black pants, with a large upper body coming toward them. Shego sighed and placed her hand on her forehead as a visor, as to not be seen.

"Shego! My father hadn't told me you had arrived!" Señor Senior Junior beamed. "How is everything, is it up to your elegant taste?"

"Um, sure? Yeah it's fine." Shego said to him, avoiding eye contact. This made the boy slump his shoulders.

"Why do you not want to look at me?" Junior asked, swaying his head with her's as she avoided his gaze. "There is no need to be she my love!" he cried out and grabbed her hand. "Maybe you should come up to the safe room- I mean _my_ room with me, for uh, say, a few hours?" Shego gritted her teeth, but before she could smack him away with a nice plasma covered fist, Drakken stood up in his chair, making Junior and Shego look at him.

"Oh for the love of all that is evil that is _enough_! Shego, we're leaving!" Drakken said angrily. He turned to a waiter. "You, box this up and make her sundae to go." he told him, grabbing Shego's arm and tugging her up, away from Junior. The waiter came back momentarily, holding a bag.

"Here you are Mr. Drakken." he said handing it to him.

"That's _DR. _Drakken." he snapped and took it from him, walking to the door.

"W-wait you can't leave!" Junior started.

"Oh but we can and are!" He scowled and walked out the door, Shego in tow. Junior gulped and looked around.

"Father is going to be so upset with me.." he shuffled his hands.

-----------------------------

Shego watched Drakken as they walked back to the hovercar. He had a very serious frown, and he was clutching the bag in his fist tightly. She smiled.

"Someone grew some balls." she said mockingly. He looked at her, his serious face falling.

"Shego you always ruin my serious moods." he mumbled. "I can't help it though, I'm so sick of all those would-be villains, trying to play matchmaker or get between your legs." Drakken smiled at her. "Though, I can't really blame them for that either. You are a beauty." Shego smiled devilishly back at him.

"You're too kind."

-----------------------------

Shego and Drakken came into their empty lair. The henchmen had been sent off for the day, since it was Friday. Shego threw her purse on the cluttered table and sat on the corner of it for a second. Drakken loosened his bow tie and slumped down in his chair.

"Stupid Seniors, stupid monkey man, stupid Scottish, stupid fat cuddle buddy fanatic." Drakken mumbled. Shego looked at him and smiled.

"Yknow Dr. D., that was really sweet, getting me away from Junior like that. How about, since you're being so chivalrous, and since you didn't get to do anything but eat at that stupid thing, we go to the club tonight and I'll let you karaoke?" Drakken looked up at her bright eyed.

"R-really!?" he smiled wider when Shego nodded. He stood up excited and she slid off the table. "You're too kind Shego!" Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his cheek. Drakken blushed brightly and looked at her, baffled. Shego slipped away from him, walking towards her room.

"Let me get into something comfy and we'll share that sundae, huh?" She said, still walking to her room. Drakken nodded as though she could see him. He moved to the kitchen slowly and smiled again, rubbing his cheek.

"_Oh what do I care if Señor Senior Senior is going to destroy all of the other villains. I've got a sundae, karaoke and Shego to care more about."_


End file.
